


side a/side b

by blifuys (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blifuys
Summary: Let me wrap myself around you, babyLet me tell you you are everything, you areLosing my words, I don't know where to start
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. side a

**Author's Note:**

> at some point i'll do something a lot more fluffier, but please bear with me! school will be over soon! until then have my offerings, dimiclaude fandoM!

"Do you trust me?"

Control has been his lifeline—assurance in his hands his only solace. To ask Dimitri to relinquish and surrender is like asking for an eagle to clip its wings off; to no longer soar and dive through the air that it reigns. 

It's hard. He cannot fault himself for it. 

He can push himself to be better, he can edge himself closer to improvement, but there is only so much Dimitri can do before he lunges back. Fear is only human nature. He is only human, no matter who else thinks otherwise. 

There is a man of his own world, a specter that walks with him like a reflection. He is barely smaller, his frame slender—but his energy matches the greatest mountains of Faerghus. 

He holds himself up like a true King. Dimitri can never help himself when he's around Claude. The way his eyes draw naturally to him like a flame lit up in the middle of a dark room—

Mesmerizing. Alluring. Magnetic. 

Claude is dangerous. He knows that well. His eyes analyse and observe; they look at him and past him, around him, and Dimitri has never once felt so naked around a man who smiled like he was the sun himself. 

It's the way he feels seen. The way Dimitri isn't anyone but Dimitri around Claude. Not the prince of Faerghus. Not the boar. Just Dimitri. 

Would common sense allow him to pick off a rose with so many thorns? There is so much that Claude has not revealed about himself, and so much of his radiance is clouded in dusk like the sun at the edge of the world—setting beyond the horizon. 

Something tells him it does not matter. Perhaps he could allow himself indulgence this once, the first of many firsts in his life chained to his past—an instance where he can finally, finally look to the future.

"Yes, I do."


	2. side b

"Do you trust me?" He asks, more out of necessity than anything. 

For a man who looks so human, he feels like an alien; Claude's solace belongs to the stars that twinkle above his head at night, sparkling radiance that makes him feel so, so small, yet full of life. 

Seventeen or so years spent locked out of home changes a man—nowhere is home, there is no one to call family, no one to accept him for who he is. For the first half of his life, he's written his blood dry into the walls of his little room, wondering why, why was he so different? Why could he not be loved? 

Claude, by no means, is an evil man. He dreams of a world where they can all belong. Humans coming together and uniting against all odds—but more than ever, he prepares humanity to become a shelter for him; to ensure that no one would ever look at him again like a barbaric creature. 

But could he do it? 

His blood does not claim him. The red that flows through him is coloured in people's eyes, would he bleed golden? Silver? Countless attempts to reveal his hue have been made, leaving scars inside of his heart that doesn't seem to be recoverable. He's learned to be a chameleon; he'll try hard to make people see red in him, and not any other colour. 

But there was one man who does not care for colours. In Dimitri's eyes, their blood is clear, transparent; same and so different altogether. The Prince of Faerghus himself has never once looked down on him like a creature. 

At the beginning, there was distrust. Who would ever show Claude such kindness—honesty—without malice locked in their hearts? A boy his age has been through careless falls, earning scars on the flesh that could have been prevented had he paid closer attention. The prince is not an exemption to his scrutiny, Claude has spent days, weeks trying to find even the smallest agenda hidden behind those kind, azure eyes.

But there is none to be found.

Do you trust me, he asks. It is not a question of his character, but rather the question of him as a person. Could Dimitri see him as an equal? He doesn't know yet, but a lonely whisper calls from his heart—a siren beckoning someone to come find him and finally look at him. Beyond coloured blood. Beyond shades of skin. 

"Yes, I do." Dimitri says, sincerity the building blocks of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter.](https://twitter.com/nekohmy)


End file.
